moonseacampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Skull and Bone
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' At the beginning of this session the majority of the group heads back to town, however Sebastian and Rynn want to scout out the graveyard to get a lay of the land, so they have Alair show them the way. Under the cover of night they approach the graveyard. Seeing a faint green glow up ahead they stop. Sebastian shadow-steps to the upper limbs of a nearby tree to gain a better view without getting closer to possible foes. From his perch he is able to make out two flaming skulls patrolling the 150x150 ft graveyard in formation that keeps them on opposite sides of the graveyard from each other. He makes note of their speed of patrol and formation while trying to get a look at the rest of the area. Unfortunately, due to the darkness he can only make out vague shadows in the graveyard, nothing more. While Sebastian was getting a feel for the area, Alair awkwardly tries to make conversation with Rynn..... It does not go well. After gathering what information they could, they all head back to town. Back in town Eric has headed back to his church to sleep for the night, and also to talk to someone about the information he has recently come across about a moleRegarding information about a church member leaking information to the Cult of Hecate. .. Not really considering the time of nightThe group had returned to town around midnight from their meeting in the woods. he immediately went to the first superiors room he came across. Getting threatened for waking up the man, Eric withdraws and waits until morning to find someone else. In the morning he finds Victor the head librarian and tells him of the information he has discovered about the mole, but leaving out the fact that it is Rynn's son. Sebastian, Mogrin, and Cirra spend the morning at the library trying to obtain any more information on the groups target that they may not already know, but are unsuccessful. Suzzun, out of habit, gets up and dresses in her lunch lady outfit and hairnet, but then realizes there are no children that she needs to look afterDuring a long period of time from before the Wiki, Suzzun had taken it upon herself to look after the children of Elmwood.. She heads out into the streets and finds some kids playing stickball, and she starts to coach them for a while until they break a window and run off. At dusk, the group makes their way to the graveyard. On approach the group sees the green glow of the flaming skulls and stops to solidify their plans. Mogrin will cast silence around the skull to keep it from casting magic. Sebastian, Rynn, and Suzzun will rush in for the attack while Eric and Cirra cast their attack spells from outside the effected area of silence. Hoping to kill the skull before his counterpart makes its way around to this end of the graveyard. The plan goes off without a hitch, and the group resets and lay in wait to spring the trap yet again on the remaining skull. Once both skulls have been taken care of, the group make their way to the northern edge of the graveyard. Upon scoping out the rest of the area they find a swarm of 15-20 skeletons working on digging up more dead bodies presumably to be raised as undead by the Wraith they have been sent to kill. As the others wait in hiding, Rynn makes his way to a locked door to a crypt that is guessed to contain the Wraith somewhere within. Upon picking the lock Rynn slowly opens the door. Unfortunately the hinges have long since rusted, and make a terrible screeching sound as the door swings open. The loud noise catches the attention of every skeleton in the graveyard, which immediately start making their way towards Rynn. The rest of the group immediately come to their companions aid, and after a short bit of scuffle, Eric rushes into the middle of the swarm and uses destroy undead. With a burst of divine power, all but 3 of the skeletons are turned to dust, and the group makes short work of those remaining. After defeating their enemies, the group enter the crypt to find a wide hole in the middle of the room descending about 20 feet down into the earth. There is a spiral staircase going down around the edge of the hole, and a pulley system with hooks going down the center. This looks to be used to bring dead bodies up and down the hole. After making their way down the stairs the group find themselves to be in a central area with three paths. To the west is a pathway with 2 visible alcoves, and is marked "Hall of Heroes". The pathway is has a tapestry hanging in the "doorway" with a message on it that says "Give these honored dead the peace they never knew in life.". The southern path has no tapestry, and is unmarked, but is a long hallway with two to four alcoves. The pathway to the East also has no tapestry but is marked as "Hall of Artisans". The sessions ends before the group makes a decision on which path to check out first. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Eric Smith *Suzzun Strong *Rynn Draxon *Cirra *Sebastian Rattlecap *Mogrin 'New' * Victor 'Returning' * Alair Farshaw Footnotes